villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vaglass
The Vaglass is an organization of digital beings bent on ensuring the return of the dangerous computer virus Messiah to the human realm and the main antagonists of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. History The Vaglass came into being the day when Messiah was born on Christmas 1999 when a computer virus underwent an evolution from the Enetron in the system it infected. Within no time, able to assimilate any inorganic matter, Messiah took control of the complex and all the mecha within it before attempting to take over the world's communication, power, and defense systems. However, the scientists sacrificed themselves to teleport the entire Transport Center into Hyper Space to trap Messiah. However, due to the dimension's ability to digitize organic matter, Messiah used this to absorb the scientists to use their collective intellect in serving him as both his "Engineers" and as source material to create the avatar Enter to serve as his eyes and ears. In 2012, after thirteen years since he was trapped in Hyper Space, Messiah gained the means to send Enter back into reality, with the ultimate goal of gathering enough Enetron needed to bring Messiah back into reality so he can assimilate the entire planet to cement his reign. Many of these plans involve the acquisition of Enetron, the city's energy source. But due to the constant meddling of the Go-Busters, and the addition of Escape to take over some of his duties, Enter began to deviate from his programming and made his move after Messiah's defeat. In his ultimate scheme, Enter resolves to become the new Messiah by using the Messiah cards to gather data on humans with most of his data from Hiromu Sakurada. Using the data of Escape to test his abilities to merge life forms into her being, Enter eventually gains the abilities to merge all forms of matter and shape them into his will. Luckily, with Masato Jin sacrificing himself to destroy the final Messiah Card, Enter is destroyed with the Vaglass no more. Super Hero Taisen Z Several Vaglass Metaloids, Bulldozerloid, Karateloid, and Parabolaloid 2, were part of an army of resurrected (mostly Super Sentai) monsters led by Space Raider after the revival of Madou Demon King Psycho. They proceeded to attack the gathering of Kamen RidersIcon-crosswiki and Super Sentai, which included the Go-Busters trio, giving them a hard time. The heroes of recent years were in a pinch until the arrival of a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements led by Akarenger and Kamen Rider #1Icon-crosswiki. The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters Enter and Escape are resurrected by Space War God Borudosu to assist in freeing him. Members *Messiah *Enter *Escape *Buglars Metaloids Metaloids '''are robotic monsters used as attack bots by Vaglass. Enter uses Enetron, the city's progressive power supply, to power up the process of creating them. This is done by creating a linkup with a vehicle or object, attaching a microchip to it wired to his laptop. Swiping MetaVirus Cards on the card reader of his computer, Enter uploads a matter-manipulating MetaVirus into the object, causing it and surrounding matter to be converted into a Metaloid. From there, the newly created Metaloids' MetaViruses are copied and transfered into Vaglass MegaZords, enhancing them their the elements of originator before being telported to the city. Each Metaloid has a '''Identification Number on their bodies, as well as the name of the MetaVirus that created them. They also have a Production Motif and a Recommended Operating Enviroment, which is how Enter picks seemingly random inanimate objects that fits the Metaloid's Metavirus perfectly. Ultimately, the Metaloids' only functions are to hold off the Go-Busters so the MegaZords can obtain the Enetron and become markers for the MegaZords to teleport *Shovelloid *Burnerloid *Needleloid *Cutterloid *Tireloid *Sprayloid *Denshaloid *Drilloid *Danganloid *Fanloid *Copyloid *Tubaloid *Tubaloid 2 *Soujikiloid *Parabolaloid *Forkloid *Drilloid 2 *Spannerloid *Filmloid *Dumbbellloid *Keyloid *Jishakuloid *Wataameloid *Rousokuloid *Keshigomuloid *Mushikagoloid *Sprayloid 2 *Danganloid 2 *Parabolaloid 2 *Denshaloid 2 *Omochiloid *CDloid *Steamloid *Junkloid Messiah Metaloids Created from ten of the thirteen Messiah Cards, the Messiah Metaloids act in gathering data to nurture the aspect of Messiah within them. *01 Sunadokeiloid *02 Tiaraloid *03 Karateloid *05 Bulldozerloid *06 MegaZordloid *08 Puppetloid *09 & 12 Kentateloid *10 Loupeloid *11 Domeloid Organic Metaloids A new ability of the evolved Enter, he can infect an object with a MetaVirus so it would assimilate the first organic being to come in contact with and become an Organic Metaloid. *Escape clones *Kuwagataloid MegaZords MegaZords refer to the Energy Management Center's giant machines with humanoid functionality and fighting prowlness. It used by the Go-Busters and the evil organization, Vaglass, against each other. The Vaglass MegaZords are MegaZords created by the Energy Management Center that were brought into Hyperspace when Messiah and the facility it had infected were transported. It remained stored in the Hyperspace and was used by Messiah to funnel Enetron from the world. They are given a countdown to upload onto the real world, where they take on the properties of the Metaloids that they used as a marker of where to appear. There are several types of MegaZords given specific designations. They take on the name prefix of the Metaloid they accompany once the countdown is up and they are fully uploaded with the physical characteristics of the Metaloid in question. While they use Metaloids as markers for where to appear, transporting to a location is not an exact science, and they can appear as much as 3 kilometers away from the point where the Metaloid is, a fact that Enter once used deliberately. It should be noted that the "3 kilometers" rule can also mean 3 km. underground, as well as 3 km. into the sky. Also, the Vaglass symbols on the chest of the MegaZords are there not just for decoration. As was the case for the CutterZord, it can peel off by itself, then fly all the way back to Enter, leaving a trail for him to follow. Types of MegaZord bodies Vaglass utilizes: *MegaZord Alpha *MegaZord Beta *MegaZord Gamma *MegaZord Delta *MegaZord Epsilon *MegaZord Zeta *MegaZord Omega *BugZords Notes *The Energy Management Center's official romanization is Metaloid. *These monsters are similar to the Banki from Engine Sentai Go-Onger, as they are based on various kinds of machines. **They are also similar to the monsters from the second and third seasons of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, which were also made from random objects * The usage of the suffix 'roid' in their names is the same as the cyborgs of the Badan Empire. See also * Evox's Army - Power Rangers counterpart in Beast Morphers. Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Organizations Category:Evil Creator Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cults Category:Metal Hero Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Tokusatsu Category:Revived Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Hegemony Category:Monster Master Category:Military Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Terrorists